


Giving in

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Holyhead Harpies, Implied Sexual Content, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Ginny just needed a shot - or five -  to come to the conclusion that she could give in.





	Giving in

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 9\. Dez: Waddiwasi - Remus Gum shooting Spell
> 
> Ginny just needed a shot or five to come to the conclusion that she was the bigger person.

“I have to admit, you are good Red.” The voice came from behind her, and Ginny could feel a male body press into her for a second, then the man took a step back again. Without turning around she knew who was the culprit behind her, she had seen him on the Quidditch field just hours before.

Having won the last game of the year against his team she could only smirk, when she used her wand to levitate the first shots she had just gotten for her fellow team mates.

“Why, thank you Mr. Zabini.” She drawled and turned towards her table, without as much as looking at him. She knew once her eyes settled on him she wouldn't be able to avoid his charm. 

Since she had joined the Holyhead Harpies after finishing Hogwarts two years ago they had seen each other at several games.

In his position as the Falmouth Falcons Beater he had tried to kick her off her broom with his Bludger many times.

That hadn't keep him from flirting with her after the games over the last year, once it became public knowledge that she was single again.

It was mostly subtle, hidden behind pretty words that looked like nothing special to an outsider, but Ginny had noticed the switch between his professional behavior from before, to this. Never before had he reached out to touch her, or leaned down to whisper the words right into her ear.

Yes, Blaise Zabini knew what he was doing, Ginny was rather sure of it. That didn't mean that she couldn't play this game too.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't be the one to give in first, even if it killed her. His behavior had started making her feel sexual frustrated months ago, when she had to find out that a sex toy could only do that much for her. It just didn't compare to the real thing.

Touching and squeezing his arm when she walked past him, she knew he wasn't as relaxed as he wanted her to think.

“Sadly I didn't see much of you today. You didn't let me play with your balls that much.” 

“What can I say Red, maybe I wanted to do it in private.”

The man standing next to them nearly chocked on his drink, looking at them shocked, shaking his head.

“Get a room kids.” He whispered harshly and hurried to leave their present, trying to vanish the mess he made with his wand.

Ginny only raised her eyebrow and continued on, towards the table of her team mates, leaving Zabini behind to order his own drinks. Maybe he would crack soon. He was rarely this direct and she could hope.

The evening was still young and they had whole bar at their high class hotel to themselves. That was, if they ignored the sulking team from Falmouth that sat at a table at the other end.

“I swear to you Weasley, if you don't bang that man candy soon I will.” Lisa, one of their Chasers, told her when she sat down and watched Zabini walk over to his own team again.

Yes, his ass was some piece of work. Maybe she should grab it next time, instead of his arm. Ginny admitted she liked his broad build with the narrow hips. 

“Sorry Lisa.” Ginny smiled at her fellow Holyhead Harpy and they both knew the other girl would even dare to flirt with Zabini. Ginny had stacked her claim and they never crossed each other, it wasn't worth the trouble.

“We all know you want him Gin, why don't you just get on with it?” Ann asked and downed her shot. As their Captain and Keeper she was their voice and some of the other girls hummed in agreement, which made Ginny roll her eyes.

“Where is the fun in that?” She asked everybody around and continued watching the men on the other side. They all had a beer now, thanks to Zabini and started to come out of their post-loose trough. 

Several of the girls started a discussion about the ups and downs of slow burning romance, while Lisa got up to get more alcohol for them.

Somewhere into her fifth – or was it the sixth? – shot, Ginny wasn't so sure why she waited. The man was within her reach, she was frustrated, and he had the equipment to help her. It was a win – win situation, or so her drunken mind told her. All she had to do was give in. It wasn't that much of a blow to her ego, was it? She could be the bigger person here.

“I think it's time to catch the Italian falcon.” She suddenly declared and got up from her seat. The world around her spun for a second or two until she was kind of stable on her feet again. The other girls mostly ignored her, lost in their own drunken bliss. Lisa gave her a thumbs up and them giggled, showing she had more alcohol that she should have. 

Taking her wand, Ginny looked at it for several minutes, until she suddenly had an idea that had her laughing. Remembering the time Remus had taught this spell to her, she was sure he hadn't thought she would use it this way.

Pointing her wand at Zabini she whispered “Waddiwasi” and watched a bright pink gum shoot out of her wand and hit Zabini in the neck. 

His hand jolted up and came in contact with the sticky mass, making him turn around to glare at the culprit.

Ginny only smirked and beckoned him to follow her, while she went towards the stairs that leading up to the rooms.

After exchanging a few words with his team mates Zabini got up and she vanished to the second floor, sure he wouldn't be far behind her.

“What are you playing at Red?” Zabini asked her when he found her standing leaned against the wall next to his room. She had kind of watched him check in, hours earlier, so she knew exactly where it was. It had been an accident, just because she couldn't tear her eyes from his ass when he walked up the stairs in front of her.

“Nothing. I'm just cashing in your promise.” Ginny declared, pushed herself off the wall and walked into his arms, taking a hold of his tie.

His eyes grew wide at her words, then he smiled that bright, perfect, wide smile she had seen when they had won the game last time.

“Sure, whatever you want from me. Want to come into my room?”

He didn't wait for her answer, but grabbed her jaw and kissed her hard, making her moan into his mouth.

When the door clicked close behind them moments later, Ginny knew her frustration would end that night.

Later she would reason that she had won, because he had given in first and kissed her. But it would be much later, when she sat at home with her family celebrating New Year and thinking about her New Year’s resolutions.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar.   
A new story every day. Please check out the Collection for more information and stories.  
Thank you!


End file.
